Ghosts Can Commit Murder? Really!
by Softfire
Summary: When Paranormal Investigator and Travel Channel star, Tad Blaggins, turns up dead in Santa Barbara's most haunted location with fellow investigators claiming ghosts committed the crime – it's up to Shawn and Gus to find the real culprit.


This is my first Psych fanfic. I have written one other but it was for Supernatural. Please be kind. I had to bring a supernatural element to this story but don't worry this isn't a crossover. Also, I needed this chapter to set the scene so our favorite Psychic detective will be in the next one. Also, as with everyone else - i do not own Psych. Also any other characters are purely fictional.

**Chapter 1:**

It was your typical sunny Tuesday afternoon except for the fact three men stood in front of Hawthorne House, Santa Barbara's most haunted location. The house had been abandoned for over 30 years and was now a sought after place for local and international ghost hunters.

"Randy, are you rolling?" Tad Blaggins sternly questioned his friend and co-star. Tad, along with Randy Goodall and Mitch Routh, made up the cast and crew of a show called 'Ghost Quests' currently ending its fifth and possibly final season on the Travel Channel.

"Come on man. What do you think?" Randy answered sarcastically. He sighed as it hit him that it was going to be one of _those_ days.

"Don't screw this up. We don't have time for any of your mistakes today," Tad continued to chastise his co-worker. The stress from the days shoot was starting to get to him and he flexed his muscular arms in annoyance causing the veins to bulge beneath the skin.

"Tad, give him a break," Mitch called from the massive wrap-around front porch of the 12,000 square foot mansion.

"Alright let's get this over with. Tad you're good in three, two," leaving the final number silent, Randy counted the star of the show down.

Taking his queue Tad began his monologue, "We're standing here in front of Hawthorne House one of Santa Barbara's most notoriously haunted mansions. This sprawling 12,000 square foot estate is said to be a place of evil and even an entry point between our plain of existence and Hell. Tonight we are going to be locked down from dusk until dawn in this house to hunt demons and gather evidence that ghosts really do exist."

"Cut!" Randy called. "That was great man. Seriously it was perfect."

"Alright guys, we have about 45 minutes before the caretaker comes back to lock us in. Why don't we get some more inside shots and then we can finish setting up cameras along the perimeter," suggested Mitch.

The three men wandered throughout the building marking specific rooms for their investigations and also recording more history about the house for the episode. As much as the show was about catching ghosts on camera, it was also about preserving the history and the story behind the location.

As they made their way into one of the five guest rooms, they stopped in amazement. Along the walls were satanic markings, written in what appeared to be dried blood. Half burnt candles were strewn about the floor which was also scattered with rodent and bird skeletons.

"Dude, this has to be one of the creepiest places we've been in," Randy commented.

"Creepier than that orphanage outside of Cleveland?" asked Mitch.

"Well, that place was crazy cause you could hear those murdered kids crying even during the day."

They all jumped as Tad's cell phone rang loudly, playing the traditional Verizon Wireless music. "Justin, what did I tell you about calling us while we're filming?" he asked harshly into the phone. He listened for a few moments and answered, "This episode might be the ticket to getting us another season. I can feel it – something big is gonna happen tonight. Don't you worry big producer man I've got this all under control. Go back to the hotel and we'll see you tomorrow morning around 8 when we're done packing up the equipment." Without waiting for a response, Tad hung up the phone. It wasn't unusual for him to take charge and be a douche about it.

It was nearly midnight and the investigation had been under way for several hours. At the moment, all three were positioned on the second floor landing in complete darkness. They used the LCD screens on their static night vision cameras to pierce into the depths ahead of them.

Tad held up a small digital recorder and spoke into the blackness, "If you are here with us, speak towards the small red light I'm holding in my hand. We just want proof that you are here. We mean you no disrespect." His other hand held one of the static night vision cameras pointed toward his face. Looking in the direction of his held out hand he spoke again, "Right now we are trying to capture EVP on our digital recorders. EVP stands for electromagnetic voice phenomenon. Basically, spirits are able to speak to us in the white noise captured on the recorder."

"Dude! Did you just hear that?" Mitch asked not able to hide the hint of fear in his voice. He turned away from his partners and pointed his camera down the hallway toward the room with the markings on the wall.

"I did. Come on we need to check that out," Tad's excitement propelled his feet forward while Mitch and Randy hung back.

"Just wait a second, it might have been nothing and we haven't finished this EVP session," Randy called to Tad who was just turning into the room. "Aw shit, let's go after him."

Barely a moment had passed from when Tad vanished into the room that the night was broken by his cry of pain. Randy and Mitch looked at each other and jogged down the hall and into the room. Lying on the floor was Tad, copious amounts of blood pooling around his lifeless body.

~~  
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
